bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Hacker Competition
}}The Hacker Competition is a new twist that was in play in Big Brother 20. The winner of the competition (played after the nomination ceremony, but before the Power of Veto competition) gained the ability to anonymously do the following: *Remove one of the two selected HOH nominations and replace them with another of their choosing OR discard and keep the nominations the same, similarly to the Power of Veto. **Since the HOH controls the replacement nominee, the nominee that the Hacker removes is still eligible for renomination at the Veto Meeting, as long as they do not also win the Power of Veto. *Choose one player to compete in the Power of Veto competition. *Block one player from voting at the Live Eviction. History Week 6 After Rachel's blindside eviction over Brett, this twist was revealed to the Houseguests. Angela formulated a plan to use this power, alongside her alliance, to nominate Scottie and Rockstar so that Bayleigh wouldn't feel threatened enough to use her Identity Theft Power App, and win the competition to save Scottie or Rockstar, and put up Bayleigh as the intended target anonymously. This way, Bayleigh wouldn't use her Power App to take over Angela's HoH reign, and they could target her per usual. This plan was foiled, however, when Haleigh won the power for the week, thus eliminating any chance of a member of the other side of the house winning and blindsiding her alliance. Haleigh decided to take Scottie off the block to keep her power a secret, as most would expect her to save Rockstar, and put up Tyler in his place, as Haleigh knew of him playing both sides of the house, wanting to make a big move and get rid of who she believed was the best player in the game. Haleigh also decided to throw the other side of the house off by placing Kaycee in the Veto competition, since she never played in a PoV before, so it was an easy choice. Later on, after Angela won the Power of Veto, Haleigh's first hack of the game was made void, as Angela decided to use the Veto on Tyler and nominate Bayleigh for eviction. However, Tyler wasn't free from the Hacker yet, as Haleigh also decided to cancel his eviction vote that week. Week 7 After Bayleigh's near-unanimous eviction over Rockstar, the twist was do or die for both sides of the house; Level Six vs. The Hive. Both sides needed to win this competition and the Veto in order to control the week. Haleigh, the new HoH, nominated Angela and Kaycee, with the intent of keeping the nominations the same for the Hive. However, Level Six formed a plan to keep all of their last four members in the game, so when Kaycee won the competition, she took herself off the block and put up Rockstar for the second week in a row. Kaycee then chose to pick Tyler to play in the Veto, and he ended up winning, giving Level Six control of the game once again. He then Vetoed Angela off the block. Haleigh then nominated Kaycee for the second time in one HoH reign, a Big Brother first. However, Level Six had control over the votes, and Kaycee then decided to cancel Faysal's vote, making her final act of Hacking for the week, and ending the Hacker twist for the summer. List of H@cker Competitions Trivia *The Hacker Competition has only been won by females. *Kaycee Clark has experienced all 3 positive aspects of the Hacker Competition. In Week 7, she won the competition and saved herself from nomination, and in Week 6, she was chosen to play in the PoV. **Tyler Crispen has experienced both negative aspects of the Hacker Competition. In Week 6, he was nominated by the Hacker, and although he was Vetoed off the block, his vote was then canceled. **Ironically, those were the only two affected by the Hacker twist both weeks while it was in play, and both were affected three times within those two weeks. And coincidentally, they both ended up in the Final Two. Category:Competitions Category:Twists Category:Big Brother 20 (US)